


Got You A Present

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Both going to spoil it, Connor helping Richard take care of Gavin, Connor taking care of Hank, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Great Present, Kitten's name is Meeps, M/M, Oneshot, RK900 - Freeform, RK900's name is Richard, Rcihard visits Connor and Hank for some help, Richard finds the kitten and takes it home, Sick Gavin, Sick Hank, Worried Richard, gavin - Freeform, happy gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Richard was on his way home after visiting Connor and Hank when he saw a white fluff ball in a box and decides to bring the little thing home for Gavin





	Got You A Present

Richard: thank you again for listening to me

Connor: it's no problem. Hank's sick as well, the least I can do is help you take care of Gavin. I hope the medication helps with the the headache and nauseous sensation

Richard: *he glances at the bag with the said medication, hoping it works as well before back at Connor* I hope Hank the best as well as you

Connor: I hope you and Gavin some relief *the sound of Hank retching in the background shortly ends their conversation* sorry, bye *he closes the door, quickly going to Hank*

Richard: *he sighs* yeah, bye... *he worries about Gavin now. Thinking he's at home and throwing up and wanting Richard to hold him. He walked off the porch and starts heading home. He sends a text message to Gavin, saying he's on his way home and hope he's doing okay. He takes the shorter way which is through an alleyway. He walked down the alleyway, his sensors on high alert as he doesn't trust these areas. He pulled out his gun at the sound of something falling around the corner. His pump feels as if it was hammering out of his chest as he slowly approaches to the sound to see a brown box shaking and moving. He raises a brow, squatting to lift up the box for two blue eyes look up at him and an adorable "meep" coming from the tiny kitten* well hello *he picks up the kitten, holding it as he looks around. The little kitten squirms out of his hands and up on his shoulder while rubbing his face. Purring loudly which he pet the kitten and walks home* Gavin will like you, I can tell

-blip-

Richard: *he opens the door and walks inside before closing the door so the other two cats and the new kitten doesn't run out* Gavin, I'm home

Gavin: *in the kitchen* where the hell were you?! *he walks out, a blanket around his shoulders and a hot bowl of soup in his hands*

Richard: *he sets the kitten down which ran to Gavin and nuzzles him* I went through an ally and found it in a box. I thought we can keep it

Gavin: *he sets the bowl on the table and picks up the kitten, petting it* she's adorable. Such a shame she's a stray *letting the kitten purr up a storm in his arms* what should we name her... *he thinks allowed*

Richard: well she makes a sound like "meep" when she meows

Gavin: adorable, Meeps it will be *he nuzzles the kitten* she needs a bath

Richard: I kind of figured *he goes over and takes the kitten* I can give her a bath as you finish your soup

Gavin: *he pouts* fine...

Richard: *he kisses Gavin* hush, I have a feeling you'll spoil her and you're still sick... Oh before I forget. Connor gave me some medication he has Hank on. I want you to take them too *he walks upstairs*

Gavin: yeah, fine *he said still pouting as he goes back to his bland soup*

-15 minutes later-

*a fuzzy white kitten runs down the stairs, meeping, as she looks for Gavin*

Richard: *carefully coming downstairs so he doesn't on accident steps on the little thing. A small smile on his face as a dash of white slides (and I mean SLIDES) by him on the floor* you're more noisy and active after the bath *he grabs the kitten, and looks for Gavin before seeing the man passed out on the couch. He sets the kitten down to pick up Gavin and carries him upstairs. The kitten follows Richard (or as best as she can't really get up on the first step and lets out a sad meep* I'll come get you after I lay him down *he can't believe he was talking to a kitten* 'Gavin I'm going crazy and talking to cats. Thank you asshole' *deciding ti not be an ass as Gavin is sick, he lays and covers up Gavin before going back downstairs to pick up the kitten and carries her to the room. He sets the kitten on the bed where Meeps curl up against Gavin, purring her heart away. Richard smiled lightly before laying behind Gavin and holding him close. Nuzzling and kissing his neck*

Gavin: Rich? *he said with a croaked voice and thick with sleep*

Richard: Meeps wanted to cuddle and so do I. Now go back to bed

Gavin: softie *he sits up, holding Meeps before turning around so he nuzzles Richard's chest and Meeps is between them*

Richard: look who's talking, love *he mumbled*


End file.
